poyfandomcom-20200214-history
Poy news! Issue one
''' '''May is the new Poy! Mara and Joy are the new Patricia and Joy according to the poy fans. We all know that Poy are friends for life. But it seems that Mara has snuck her way into there friendship and best friended Joy and now it seems May is the New poy! Everyone loves the new Poy friendship and Poy are both good friends with Mara but Poy have grown apart and joy has befriended Mara and they seem to be always together. But theres was a bump in the road for May when the editor Job was avalible and Mara and Joy both wanted to be top editor. Mara won but then she wrote the article on Vera and revealing that she was a fraud and she got put on trial against Vera and lost and got expelled but everyone wanted Mara to stay and Mrs. Andrews was the one who asked Mara to do it so she resined so Mara could stay but Mara got kicked of the top editor job and Joy got the top editor. then came the top article award Joy and Mara both wrote an article Mara trusted Joy to put Mara's article on the compotition before the deadline. but she did not. But Eddie and Jerome got Maras article online for her. Poy hit a rough patch aswell when Joy wrote the article on Nina to get back at her for taking Fabian from her when she was gone the term before and the sibunas including Patricia gave her a hard time for it and Joy kept on making the point she was kiddnapped and trapped in her home with onley board games and onley her parents to talk to. Patricia made the point that that was a long time ago and she should stop saying that. When Paytricia left joy cryed. she misses her best friend Article by''' Ilovesibuna''' Poy, Best friends fornever 'Patricia and Joy are as we all know best friends...Or maybe not' Poy (Patricia and Joy) have been best friends since the day they both came to the Anubis house. They always stand up for each other and Patricia would not rest until joy was found and why she had dissapered in the first place! when she found her she was SO HAPPY! But when she returned the next term all they've been doing is fighting with each other! But are they still best friends? When she was video chatting with Joy with Amber Nina and Fabian Patricia wanted to tell Joy everything and she addmitted theat she misses her and that she wanted her to come back and she also video chatted with her when the rest of sibuna she told her to get a new phone and to text her her new phone number and when Joy did Patricia is seen for the next episodes always on her phone texting Joy and calling her. now Patricia and Joy hardly talk! Are they still Best friends for ever? more like Best friends fornever! Article by Ilovesibuna Category:poy news!